Tutorial/Geothermal Generator Power Farm
As mentioned in the title, this tutorial will explain to readers how to build a Geothermal Generator Power Plant that, when finished, will supply 800 EU/t purely off of naturally generated lava. This power can be used in a Mass Fabricator along with a scrap generator, or it can be used to power machines involved in factories. Either way, it's a cheap alternative for Solar Arrays, at least until there's no lava left. Note that once the lava is drained, it will provide easy access to many nether ores found in the bottom of lava lakes, a double feature. Machines/Materials Needed (For simplicity's sake I will not be giving a list of the ''raw ''materials, just the machines and parts required to build the factory. If you really desire one such list, ask me about it and I will add one.) *Several stacks of Stone, Concrete, etc. *20 Pumps *80 Redstone Engines *40 Levers *40 Geothermal Generators *143 Glass Fibre Cable *1 Mass Fabricator *3 World Anchor *40 Teleport Pipes *40 Stone Waterproof Pipes Building the Power Plant Basically, this power source design takes advantage of the almost unlimited supply of lava that can be accessed in the Nether. First, find a good location to build your pump system. Try to find a good sized lava lake, about 100+ x 100+, and begin to build a pump frame. Build out over the lava with a flame-retardant material (such as stone), and form it into a 10x10 repeating square pattern, as seen in the picture to the right. Place a pump at each crossing, and surround it with 4 Redstone Engines. There should be 20 Pumps and 80 Redstone Engines. This is the frame for the lava gathering mechanism. Now that it is set up, place 1 Stone Waterproof Pipe and 1 Teleport Waterproof Pipe on top of each Pump. Set one of the teleport pipes to setting "1", another one of them to setting "2", and so on, ranging from frequencies 1-20. Somewhere on the platform place a World Anchor to keep the chunks loaded. Make sure that every one is set to "Can recieve: False" or else the whole set up will be ruined. Also be sure to '''NOT '''turn on the Redstone engines. Doing so prematurely could be catastrophic towards the design of the power plant. Now that the lava source is built, it is time for the power plant. First build a 32x12x5 building; this will serve to house the power plant. Next, place a teleport pipe 3 up and 1 right from the wall. Place a Stone Waterproof Pipe below it, and connect two Geothermal Generators to each side of it. Do this one both sides of the wall, so that there are 40 Geothermal Generators all powered by the pumps. Now, place Glass Fibre Cable under each Geo Gen, and bring it out to connect to a main line. Connect the main line to a Mass Fabricator in the middle of the room, and place a World Anchor next to it. If you feel you should do so, turn on the pumps and let them get to the green stage. All Geothermal Generators should be on and producing power, for a total of 800 EU/t all towards the Mass Fabricator or other input for the power. And there you have it! This can supply a cheap (less EMC cost than 2 MV Arrays, which would only produce 160 EU/t) and stable supply of power for factories or Mass Fabricators. Category:Tutorials Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:IC Machines